Forget me not
by CusCus81
Summary: When Peeta, Johanna and Annie are rescued from the capitol, Peeta has be hijacked to hate Katniss. In this story Annie has also be brainwashed to forget Finnick and their entire relationship. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.


I have no patience, none what so ever.

Me and katniss have been waiting for news of the rescue for what seems like forever.

Chitchat has been kept at a minimum, neither of us really has much to say to each other. We just sit and tie knots. Impatiently.

"Did you love Annie right away" at first I think its my imagination playing up again, but I look up and see katniss looking up at me expectantly. She asked me.

"No". Its the truth, I didn't. I remeber when I first meet her, she was reaped. She was this scrawny 17 year old who couldn't even look at me without bursting into tears. She hasn't trained and knew she was going to die, so did I and everyone else. I was just a reminder. I felt sorry for her at first, but of course I didn't know her. Getting to know her though, well that changed everything. We would go up to the roof everynight and just talk, laugh and have fun, be teenagers. It wasn't till the day of the games came that I realized how much I care for her and needed her to come out alive. I was a complete wreck throughout the games. I didn't sleep, eat, drink. I barely left the mentors studio. The only time I remember leaving was to complete my duties for snow...and a few on the side for sponsorship money. When she did come out it was hard, for everyone. She wouldn't speak to anyone, even me. But I still stayed by her side, watched her while she slept, held her hand when she cried, I was there for her thought everything in the capitol. I still had hop for us. When we got bad to district four was when everything really went down hill. She wouldn't leave her house to come see me and wouldn't open the door to let me see her. I went over to her house everyday, she never answered. I would break down all the time, end up crying on mags' shoulder. This continued for months. I didn't see her again till the victory tour, even then she ignored me. It wasn't till the last night when I couldn't take it anymore.

She had left to go to bed, but I followed her.

"What are we" I asked her.

She looked back at me confused "I don't understand" she whispered back.

"Yes you do. Before the games, after the games, we were inseparable. What happened. This is the first time we have properly spoken since coming home. What happened"

She looks at the floor for a while, but when she does look up she has tears in her eyes. "You happened" she cries. Now I'm the one that doesn't understand. "When we are together I felt whole again and it was amazing, but then I realized I loved you and I know I shouldn't because you don't feel the same because you seem perfectly happy with women in the capitol" she continued going on about why I shouldn't love her because its all a lie.

So I kiss her. At first she doesn't respond, but is soon the one deepening the kiss. It feels so good, nothing like the capitol women, this just feels right.

After we pull back she smiles at me. "I love you too"

From that moment on we have truly been inseparable with love.

"She crept up on me" she looks so confused. I must have been thinking for quite a while.

We sit in the same comfortable silence as before, but now I'm even more excited to see Annie and hold he in my arms. I continue to tie knots.

It feels like hours later when Haymitch bursts thought the door.

"They're back. That's all I know"

I'm frozen. Not with fear, bbut with anxiety.

Katniss notices this and I soon running back for me and attempts to drag me along. Soon I do get going thought, excitement takes over as I burst through the hospital doors.

I scan the room for her. I see her dressed only in a sheet. But I can't think about that right now because she is here, actually here.

"ANNIE" I call for her, she turns to face me as i run towards her and wrap my arms around her. But she pushes me away and takes a few steps back. Terror written all over my face and body. "Annie" I ask, a little shaken.

"I'm sorry, but who are you"

**hi, this is my new odesta story, it will also have some everlark, but mainly odesta. **

**Review-i'd love to hear what you think.**


End file.
